Trying To Forget
by Best Deception
Summary: Sequal to Was Love Enough. Hermione has spent 6 years in the States working. She has decided to come back to England because of recent issues. She is faced with memories of her past. Will this meeting result in disaster or rekindle old romance. Chapter st


**Trying To Forget: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Pottercharacters in this story. Plot is mine.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten all seat belts and lock trays in front of you. Please return your seats to their regular and upright position as well. We will be landing in the London International Airport very soon." A voice rang over head. Hermione did as she was told. She was very frightened of planes, but apparating over such long distances could be quite dangerous and she did not want to end up splinched. 

She glanced out her window to the ground below. It was coming into focus so rapidly. There were people wondering about the streets instead of black specs. Cars looked almost normal sized. Memories of long ago came to her mind. 6 years was such a long time.

They finally landed and the plane began to slowly unload its passengers. She gathered her belongings and followed the mass of people to bagage claim. She probably loathed this more than the flight itself. After a few minutes searching for her things a very plain, boring black suitcase emerged from the bagage door. Hermione had charmed her things to fit into one small suitcase. She retreived it and began the walk to meet her ride. She had owled her friend Ginny Weasley about her return home. Her father was very sick and she needed to come look after him. After mum died, he hadn't reacted so well. Not well at all. Two heart attacks in 3 years. The doctors said stress, she said broken heart.

As she rounded the corner, Hermione was bombarded with people. Ginny Mrs. Weasley, and Harry embraced her. After about a minute they let go. She stepped back and he smile faded. Ron.

They hadn't spoke since that last day in 7th year. She replayed that night in her mind as it had just happened.

_What I really came over here for was to say that. Oh I'm just going to come right out and say it. Hermione, I love you. I've always loved you. Everything about you. You are a girl, Hermione, the perfect girl. No...You're not a girl. You're a woman. A beautiful woman who I have known and cared for seven long years. I know you'll be leaving after graduation and I couldn't let you leave without you knowing how I felt._

She looked at him dumbfoundedly and began to sputter out words that weren't hers.

_Well, Ron, I really don't know what to say. _She knew perfectly well what to say, but it didn't happen to come out that way.

_I had my suspicions but I never...I thought...well I didn't think you ever liked me. I was so bossy and rude and childish. If I had known earlier...well things may have been different. But, Ron, I am leaving. I can't abandon my job. It's everything I've ever wanted. After my mum's death, I just have to get out. Leaving England for a while will be for the best. I'm sorry, Ron._

She kissed him and ran away. She continued to cry in her dormitory the rest of the night. What had she been thinking? She loved this guy. That's what she had been wanting him to say since as long as she could remember. But she blew it. She was never any good with these things.

So she tried to move on. Push him to the depths of her mind where it could never be found again. She left 3 days after graduation. To live in New York where she worked in the International Affairs Department at the Ministry of Magic in America. She lived for work, where she could bury her guilt and problems. She was the best witch New York had ever seen. She was promoted after 6th month's time to assistant to the head of her department. She couldn't be head since she was only 18. By the time she was 21 she was assisstant the the Minister of Magic. Hermione was successful. Very successful. She could solve everyone's problems. Hermione was the go-to girl. Everyone wanted a piece of her. Especially the men. They flocked to her. But Hermione was gaurded. She hadn't changed in that aspect. Only after a severe background check would she allow a date. That was until she met Peter.

Peter Cooke was the Keeper for the United States Sorcerers Quidditch team. She fell for him hard. They clicked instantly. He adorned her with only the finest. He was afterall, America's most talented Quidditch player and not to mention the most attractive. They started dating when she was 20. She thought she had it all. She was in love, unimaginable love.

When she found the news of her father, she was so upset. Immediately she told Peter what she had heard. He, of course, sympathized with her and let her cry on his shoulder. After a few days, she knew she needed to be with him. He might not have much longer and she wanted to be there for his final days. She let Peter know what she was thinking of doing. He told her, sure go up there for a few weeks and then you can come back and everything will be just fine. Hermione gave him a puzzled look. She hadn't meant a few weeks. She meant for good. When Hermione told Peter this, he was not as understanding.

They broke it off. Hermione gave the ministry her two weeks notice and she left. She was a wreck for those two weeks. She had put her life into that relationship. Everything she had. Peter was wonderful, but he just couldn't understand that this was important to her. She needed to move back home. To everything she knew. So she did it. And here she is now.

"Ronald," she choked out, "it's been a few years hasn't it?" Hermione gave a faint smile.

"Yeah," he replied.

Mrs Weasley broke the akward silence. "Well dears! Let's get on then, Hermione didn't fly all the way to London to sit in an airport now did she?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Chapter twowillbe up assoon as I can. I'll be leaving for Kansas for a few days and then New York two days later. So i'll try my best to work on as much as I can.Again, please review and no flamers. Thank you! 


End file.
